


I'm not scared of woman

by FleaBee



Series: Too Many Challenges [6]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bunk room chatter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Prompt  “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”





	I'm not scared of woman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 53 “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”  
> Prompt from https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge

"Do you really think I'm scared of woman?" Rimmer asked not at all liking what Lister was implying.

"I know you're scared of woman," Lister replied with a knowing tone. They were sitting at the table in the bunk room after days of mundane nothing.

"I am not!" Rimmer insisted, knowing that Lister was just trying to rile him up.

"Are too," Lister argued back, a grin on his face that he was getting Rimmer riled up which was exactly what he wanted.

"Am not." And before Lister could add another am too Rimmer continued talking. "What even makes you think I am scared of woman in the first place?"

"Come on it is obvious to everyone that you're scared of them. Just look at Newton, you were terrified of her." Lister picked the woman that he knew scared Rimmer the most out of the long gone crew.

"I was terrified of Medical Officer Newton because she is a doctor not because she is a woman. It would not matter if she was male or female, I am terrified of doctors, nurses, dentists and anyone that holds sharp implements that are used on the body to cut them open and make them bleed. I am not scared of woman." Rimmer looked close to fainting mentioning the medical profession. He'd gotten better with blood and was able to get Lister to the medibay without fainting these days.

"You're also terrified of McGruder. I hear you crying about her in your sleep sometimes."

"We have a past history together, and she could knock my lights out, and I'm surprised she didn't after." Rimmer cleared his throat. "Well, you know. She was the female boxing champion of the ship for a reason. I'm scared of anyone that can beat me up with ease. That still doesn't mean that I am terrified or woman."

"Then name a woman that you are not terrified of," Lister asked with a knowing grin.

Rimmer was silent for a moment before he came up with someone that not even Lister could claim that he wasn't terrified of. "My mother."

Lister snorted. "You're right about that you aren't terrified, you're petrified of your mother."

The smug look fell off Rimmer's face. "I am not petrified of my mother."

"You still have nightmares about your mother on a regular basis, and you have not seen her in over three million years. She ordered you to do something in letter form, and you do it because you are afraid of the consequences despite the fact she lives thousands of kilometres away before the accident. If we got another mailpod with a letter from your mother asking you to do something despite the fact she is long dead you would probably do it. If anything she is probably the woman that you are afraid of the most."

"I'm not scared of her," Rimmer said quietly. "I just wanted her to love me, and I would do anything to get her to love me. I thought you would have known that by now."

Before Lister could give a response, Rimmer had walked off despite them not having anything else to do for the rest of the night. "If anything I'm afraid all woman are like her," Lister heard Rimmer mutter as he walked off.


End file.
